White Love Story
by strings137
Summary: Sikap dingin seolah saling mengacuhkan. namun dibalik itu semua Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling mencintai. /"Jangan-jangan lo straight ya Kyu?"/ "Aku tidak menyangka kau akan berpacaran dengan namja yang bahkan terlihat seperti uke sepertimu."/ "Apa aku kurang tampan untukmu? Apa aku yang seharusnya jadi uke-mu?"/ A KyuMin Fanfiction! YAOI! DONT LIKE DONT READ/ RnR?


**-KyuMin Fanfiction-**

**YAOI**

Tittle : White Love Story

Pair : KyuHyun x Sungmin

Other Cast :

Tan Hankyung, Kim Heechul, Lee Donghae, Lee Eunhyuk, Kim Yesung, Kim Ryeowook

**Genre :** Romance, Hurt/Comfort, a little bit of comedy

**Warning :** YAOI/Shounen ai, typos, bad language, don't like don't read

**A/n :** Judul hasil inspirasi dari komik conan, haha. Fanfict ini hanyalah reaksi dari aksi imajinasi saya *wink

**Laras Evilkyu Elfsapphireblue****/strings137**

**Present**

Pagi hari di hari pertama masuk sekolah. Musim dingin yang indah di awal tahun pelajaran baru.

ELPEU Senior High School…

"Kyaaaaa! Kyaaaaa! Kyuhyuuuuuunn!"

Teriakan siswi-siswi itu kembali terdengar ketika Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki area sekolah. Kyuhyun baru saja selesai dengan liburan akhir semesternya, dan sekarang kembali diributkan dengan teriakan rutin dari siswi-siswi tersebut.

Breet!

Satu tarikan liar sukses membuat seragam bagian tangan kanan Kyuhyun robek. Siapa lagi kalau bukan ulah dari salah satu siswi yang menggerombolinya seperti tersangka kasus itu.

"Yah! Ck.. menyebalkan!" umpat Kyuhyun lirih. Kyuhyun segera menggeser tubuh beberapa siswi yang menghadang jalannya kedepan. Setelah itu ia berlari menuju ruang kelasnya—sama sekali tak menghiraukan teriakan siswi-siswi itu yang semakin menjadi.

"Dasar gila!" ujarnya sarkastik setibanya ia di dalam kelas. Kyuhyun meletakkan tasnya diatas meja kemudian duduk di bangkunya. Disana Hankyung sudah menyambut kedatangannya.

"Ckckck.. pangeran Kyuhyun sudah datang. Hmm, kali ini bagian mana yang sobek ya? Haha." Hankyung yang duduk disebelah Kyuhyun sengaja mengejek namja penggila game itu.

"Udah deh, diem!" balas Kyuhyun sinis.

Hankyung tidak menyerah. Dengan jahilnya dia mengamati pakaian Kyuhyun dari atas sampai bawah. Mata Hankyung berbinar saat menemukan baju bagian pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun robek. Hankyung tertawa terbahak.

"Bhahahahaha~ jadi disini yang sobek Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mendelik tajam pada sahabatnya itu. "Diem ngga lo?! Atau mau kali ya Cinderella lo itu gw gebet sekalian?" ancamnya disertai smirk andalannya.

"Eoh? Coba aja kalo bisa. Chulie mana suka sama cowok kayak lo. Lo 'kan belum jelas 'seme' atau 'uke'." cibir Hankyung.

"Gw seme! Mana ada uke yang keren kayak gw."

"Yakin lo? Coba, siapa yang pernah jadi uke lo? Pacaran aja kaga pernah—oh, jangan-jangan lo…"

Dahi Kyuhyun mengernyit curiga, "Apa?!"

Hankyung menelan ludah dengan susah payah, sedikit mendramatisir keadaan. "Jangan-jangan lo straight ya Kyu?"

Pletak!

"Adaww!" ringis Hankyung sambil mengusap kepalanya bekas jitakan Kyuhyun. "Napa sih Kyu! gila lo! Ntar gw jadi bego tau," protes Hankyung.

"Biarin. Makanya jangan ngomong sembarangan."

"Nah abis, dari dulu lo ngakunya suka sama si Sungmin itu, tapi nyatanya sampe sekarang belum dapetin dia." Kata Hankyung.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan PSP dalam tasnya kemudian mulai memainkannya. "Itu dulu." Jawabnya datar.

"Eh? Jadi lo…udah ngga suka lagi sama Sungmin? Tapi, kenapa Kyu? Menurutku dia itu sangat manis untuk ukuran uke,"

"Gitu? Kenapa ngga elo aja yang pacarin dia? Huh."

"Yaaa~ ni anak sewot lagi. Tauk dah, ribet banget idup lo." Hankyung beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun dibangku mereka. Hankyung memilih menyapa pasangan yang sedang hangat karena baru kemarin keduanya menyatakan cinta. Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menatap malas ketiga sahabatnya itu. Beberapa kali ia terlihat menghela nafas berat.

'**Ya, hidupku memang rumit.. aku tahu itu,' **kata Kyuhyun dalam hatinya.

oOoOo

Siang ini kalau bukan permintaan seonsaengminnya, Kyuhyun tidak akan mau keluar dari kelasnya yang hangat menuju ruang guru yang harus melewati udara luar yang dinginnya menusuk tulang. Musim dingin kali ini benar-benar dingin.

"Kamsahamnida seonsaengnim."

Sebuah suara yang terdengar familiar tertangkap oleh telinga Kyuhyun ketika dia berada tepat di depan ruang guru. Kyuhyun melihat dari samping melalui jendela. Matanya menatap sayu seseorang yang berada di dalam sana sedang membawa setumpuk buku ditangannya dan tersenyum manis pada seonsaengnim yang mengajaknya berbicara.

"Saya permisi, Leeteuk seonsaengnim."

"Ne, Sungmin-ssi."

Sosok manis bertubuh mungil itu perlahan keluar dari ruang guru. Kyuhyun masih diam di tempatnya. Ketika sosok yang dipanggil Sungmin itu keluar dari ruang guru, tak sengaja ia melihat Kyuhyun disana.

Mata foxy Sungmin bertatapan langsung dengan mata onyx Kyuhyun. Beberapa saat mereka hanya diam. Tatapan Kyuhyun tak bisa diartikan, sangat datar dan membuat sesuatu di dalam tubuh Sungmin terasa sangat sesak.

Tidak ingin berlama-lama, Sungmin memutuskan berjalan kembali meskipun ia harus melewati Kyuhyun nantinya.

Kyuhyun tetap menatap lurus kedepan saat merasakan udara berhembus dari samping menerpa kulit wajahnya. Ya, Sungmin baru saja berlalu di sampingnya. Dan jangan lupakan wangi vanilla yang menjadi ciri khas seorang Lee Sungmin.

"Kau.. Cho Kyuhyun kelas XI IPA bukan?" ujar seorang namja dewasa yang menjabat seorang seonsaengnim pada Kyuhyun. Seketika itu Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah, nde seonsaeng." Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri guru itu.

"Itu, baru saja Sungmin-ssi dari kelas seni meninggalkan flashdisknya. Tadi saya meminta untuk mengcopy tugas yang saya berikan dan dia tidak mengambilnya kembali. Bisakah kau mengantarkan flashdisk ini padanya?"

Kyuhyun tidak langsung meng-iyakan. Dia berpikir sejenak, "Kenapa seonsaeng mempercayakan saya untuk mengembalikan flashdisk itu? Bagaimana jika saya tidak mengembalikannya dan malah menyimpannya untuk diri saya sendiri?"

Guru itu tersenyum, "Aku percaya kau orang yang bertanggung jawab Kyuhyun-ssi. Geurae, bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengangguk. Jantungnya sedikit berdegup ketika menerima benda milik Sungmin itu.

"Baik, saya akan mengantarkan ini pada Sungmin. Tapi sebelum itu saya ingin mengambil buku pekerjaan teman-teman saya di meja Siwon seonsaengnim."

"Oh, nde. Silahkan."

oOoOo

Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kelasnya sambil membawa setumpuk buku yang kemudian dibagikan kepada teman-temannya. Selesai itu Kyuhyun kembali duduk ke tempatnya. Hatinya terus bergemuruh tatkala flashdisk Sungmin kini berada di kantong celananya. Kyuhyun tidak sabar menantikan bel istirahat pertama. Sangat tidak sabar.

~Tet Tot Tet Tot~

Bel sekolah tanda masuk istirahat pertama berbunyi.

"Akhirnya!" gumam Kyuhyun. Hankyung yang duduk disebelahnya mendengar.

"Mwo? Akhirnya kenapa?" tanya Hankyung.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Ani, ngga ada apa-apa."

Sebenarnya Hankyung sedikit tidak puas dengan jawaban Kyunhyun, tapi ia memilih untuk tidak ambil pusing. Perutnya lebih penting sekarang. "Kantin yuk Kyu, gw laper." Ajaknya.

"Gw ngga ikut dulu ya, lo bareng Donghae aja gih. Gw males keluar kelas, dingin banget.." kata Kyuhyun yang seratus persen bohong.

Hankyung mengangguk mengerti, "Oh, yaudah. Beneran nih lo ngga ikut?" tawarnya sekali lagi. dan Kyuhyun langsung mengangguk membenarkan.

"Oke! Eh, Hae! Hyuk! Tungguin gw!"

Hankyung segera berlari keluar kelas begitu melihat HaeHyuk sudah berjalan lebih dulu.

Setelah memastikan tidak ada siapapun disekitarnya, Kyuhyun segera mengeluarkan notebooknya dari dalam tas. Ia juga mengeluarkan flashdisk berwarna hijau milik Sungmin dari dalam kantongnya. Tak lama, benda itu sudah tertancap di notebook Kyuhyun.

'**Ini saatnya.' **Kata Kyuhyun dalam hatinya. Satu sentuhan pada mouse, Kyuhyun berhasil membuka eksplore.

"Sembilan?" Dahi Kyuhyun mengernyit setelah membaca 'nama' yang diberikan Sungmin pada flashdisknya. Ya, hanya angka "9" yang tertera disana, tentu saja meninggalkan sebuah pertanyaan dibenak Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tahu ini salah. Bahkan dia sangat sadar atas apa yang akan dilakukannya. Melihat flashdisk orang lain apalagi tanpa persetujuan pemiliknya itu merupakan sebuah kejahatan. Kyuhyun tahu ini privasi, bahkan ia tak memiliki hak apapun untuk melihat isinya, tapi keadaan lah yang memaksa. Dan Kyuhyun harus melakukannya.

'Klik Klik'

Terbukanya 'isi' dari flashdisk tersebut seketika membuat mata onyx Kyuhyun terbelak. Apa yang dilihatnya saat ini adalah sesuatu yang membuat hatinya terasa sangat nyeri, bahkan sangat sakit.

Kyuhyun tidak kuat lagi. Belum sampai jauh Kyuhyun melihat 'isi' flashdisk itu saja sudah membuatnya sulit untuk bernafas. Oksigen seakan berangsur menjauhinya.

'**Kenapa… kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Lee Sungmin, kau membuatku sakit.' **Kyuhyun meremas kemeja bagian dadanya kuat-kuat. Sesuatu di dalam sana memang terasa sangat sakit untuknya.

oOoOo

Cklek

Pintu kelas XI-Seni4 dibuka. Kyuhyun masuk kedalam lalu langsung menuju tempat Sungmin setelah ia menemukannya. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak permisi dulu pada siswa lain yang ada di dalam kelas itu. Yah, walaupun hanya beberapa yang ada di dalam kelas, karena kebanyakan dari mereka pergi ke kantin.

Seperti biasa Sungmin tidak sendirian disana, ada Ryeowook—namja manis bertubuh mungil seperti Sungmin yang akhir-akhir ini selalu Kyuhyun jumpai. Termasuk hari ini.

Sungmin sedang membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan alas kedua tangannya. Sampai Ryeowook menyenggol kecil lengannya.

"Eung?" Sungmin menatap malas pada Ryeowook. Dia merasa sangat mengantuk saat ini, sampai-sampai tidak menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun sudah berdiri disampingnya.

Ryeowook menunjuk dengan dagunya seolah mengisyaratkan Sungmin untuk menoleh ke belakang.

Mungkin karena kantuk yang menyerang, Sungmin tidak mengerti dengan isyarat yang diberikan Ryeowook. "Ada Kyuhyun.." cicit Ryeowook sepelan mungkin.

"Hah?" Sungmin segera menoleh kebelakang. Dan benar saja, ada Kyuhyun disana. Tatapan Kyuhyun begitu dingin dan menusuk, Ryeowook saja sampai menciut takut.

"K-kau.."

Pluk

"Itu, milikmu. Dari Leeteuk seonsaengnim." Ujar Kyuhyun datar sambil meletakkan flashdisk Sungmin di atas meja. Ia segera keluar kelas itu.

Sungmin masih diam beberapa saat sampai ia menyadari sesuatu. "Apa dia.."

"Tunggu! Kyuhyun-ssi!" teriak Sungmin

Kyuhyun tidak menoleh, tapi ia menghentikan langkahnya. Tak lama hingga Sungmin menyusul Kyuhyun dan berdiri di depan namja jangkung itu.

"Gamsahamnida Kyuhyun-ssi. Maaf, tapi kau tidak melihatnya 'kan?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Hatinya kembali terasa sakit ketika Sungmin begitu formal terhadapnya, seolah dirinya adalah orang asing.

"Aku melihatnya." Jawab Kyuhyun jujur.

Sungmin terhenyak, "M-mwo? Kau melihatnya? Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan?" ujar Sungmin tidak suka.

"Kenapa? Kau takut aku melihat sesuatu yang tak boleh kulihat?"

"Tentu saja! Itu privasiku! Kau tidak berhak untuk melihat apapun yang menjadi barang pribadiku Kyuhyun-ssi!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum meremehkan, "Kyuhyun-ssi? Oh, jadi begitu. Baiklah, aku minta maaf."

"Kau!" geram Sungmin dengan emosi yang meluap, "Kau tidak berhak melakukan ini padaku! Kau pikir kau itu siapa! Aku bisa melaporkanmu pada pihak berwajib atas tuduhan mengganggu kenyamanan orang!"

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun tersenyum meremehkan, "Silahkan saja." Ujarnya santai. "dan lagi, selamat. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan berpacaran dengan namja yang bahkan terlihat seperti uke sepertimu."

'**Uke? Siapa?' **pikir Sungmin bingung

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak melihat lebih jauh isi flashdiskmu itu." Kyuhyun berjalan dengan santainya melewati Sungmin begitu saja.

'**Isi? Tunggu, aku tidak membicarakan isi disini. Lalu, apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun daritadi?' **tanya Sungmin dalam hatinya. Ia kembali menyusul Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu! Sebenarnya apa maksud kalimatmu tadi?"

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun harus berhenti. "Pergilah,"

Sungmin menggeleng dan tetap berdiri di depan Kyuhyun untuk menghalangi jalannya. "Tidak, sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku." Kata Sungmin begitu bersikeras.

Sret

Dengan mudahnya Kyuhyun menggeser tubuh mungil Sungmin. Kemudian ia kembali berjalan. Tapi bukan Sungmin namanya jika ia menyerah begitu saja. Sungmin berlari lagi lalu berhenti di depan Kyuhyun.

"Apa lagi yang ingin kau dengar dariku?" tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Aku ingin kau mengatakan apa yang telah kau lihat dari flashdisk-ku."

"Bukankah itu milikmu? Kenapa kau bertanya padaku? Seharusnya kau-lah yang paling tahu apa saja yang kau isi-kan di dalamnya."

Sungmin semakin penasaran. Seingatnya hanya ada tugas-tugas dari sekolah dan beberapa lagu kesukaannya. Tapi kenapa Kyuhyun seperti ini.

Tanpa Sungmin sadari, Kyuhyun sudah mengambil celah dari kelengahannya untuk bisa berjalan kembali meninggalkannya. Cepat-cepat ia menyusul kembali, tapi kali ini…

"Ya! Aku belum selesai Kyuhyun-ssi, AH!"

Saat Sungmin berlari kecil, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun dengan cepat menangkap tubuh mungilnya kemudian membawanya kepelukan seorang Kyuhyun yang hangat. Kyuhyun tidak tahan lagi. Salahkan Sungmin yang sedari tadi berusaha menghalangi jalannya. Kyuhyun sudah berusaha menahan emosinya daritadi.

Keduanya masih diam. Sungmin sangat terkejut, tapi ia tidak menolak saat Kyuhyun mendekap tubuh mungilnya semakin erat. Jika boleh jujur, Sungmin pun merindukan perlakuan Kyuhyun yang seperti ini.

Kyuhyun terlihat begitu menikmati setiap detik yang perlahan berlalu di tengah momen langka ini. Kyuhyun menyerukkan kepalanya di sela ceruk leher putih Sungmin. Menghirup wangi vanilla yang memabukkan itu. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya diam membeku tanpa berbuat apa-apa.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Min.. apa aku melakukan suatu kesalahan besar padamu? Jika iya, katakanlah. Jangan seperti ini. Kumohon," ucap Kyuhyun lirih. Terdengar menyedihkan.

Hati Sungmin terenyuh, "Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun Kyu. Sekarang lepaskan aku,"

"Lalu kenapa kau melakukan semua ini padaku? Kyuhyun-ssi. Panggilan bodoh apa itu, huh? Dan kau berpacaran dengan uke itu. Apa aku kurang tampan untukmu? Apa aku yang seharusnya jadi uke-mu?"

"K-kau ini bicara apa. Aku sungguh tidak mengerti dengan perkataanmu sejak—"

"Tinggalkan dia, jebal.." potong Kyuhyun cepat tanpa memberi kesempatan pada Sungmin untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu Lee Sungmin. Kumohon jangan seperti ini." Ungkapnya tulus masih terus mendekap erat tubuh mungil itu.

Sungmin kembali dibingungkan dengan keadaan ini. Sungmin mencoba melepaskan diri dari dekapan Kyuhyun tapi berulang kali gagal. Kyuhyun jauh lebih kuat darinya.

"Lepaskan aku Kyu. Apa kau ingin fangirl-mu tahu apa yang kau lakukan saat ini? Mereka akan menjauhimu jika tahu kau gay." Ujar Sungmin dengan harapan Kyuhyun akan melepaskannya setelah ini.

Tapi perkiraannya meleset. Kyuhyun justru mengeratkan pelukannya sampi membuat Sungmin sedikit sesak.

"Aku tidak peduli. Jika mereka memang menyukaiku, maka tidak akan ada masalah jika mereka tahu aku gay. Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau hal itu sekarang adalah masalahmu, Minnie."

Sungmin tidak menjawab. Ia merindukan itu—panggilan itu yang selalu ingin Sungmin dengar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Ia tidak menolak lagi. Kedua tangan Sungmin perlahan mulai melingkar di pinggang Kyuhyun dan membawa kepalanya menyandar dengan nyaman di dada bidang Kyuhyun. Disana ia menemukan kehangatan yang tak dapat di beli dengan apapun di musim dingin ini.

'**Kalau kau tahu Kyu… aku juga sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak butuh tanggapan orang lain tentang diriku. Aku hanya butuh kau. Tapi, aku ti****dak bisa…****'**

-TBC or END?-

Ini apa? *cengo

Cerita pasaran banget. Konflik ringan dan pasti ending mudah banget ditebak.

Ya ya~ aku emang ngga bakat bikin cerita berkonflik berat plus bahasa tinggi seperti author favoritku *peluk Min oppa* #DiTendangKyu

Tapi tapi.. aku udah berusaha lo bikin yang kayak gini, walau hasilnya yaaahh~ gitu lah. Aku ngga enak ngomongnya, takut ntar jadi ngga percaya diri lagi XD

Yuk, aku sengaja potong sampai bagian itu dulu. Rencananya sih mau bikin twooshot atau 3 chapter lah maksimal. Tapi itupun kalau bisa lo yaa… secara aku kan author abal-abal yang baru mengadu nasib di dunia per-FF-an (?)

Kasih respon sebijaksana mungkin. Kalau emang ngga layak, silahkan bilang **"Jangan dilanjutin!"** tapi tetep pada kadar KESOPANAN kalau mau komentar ya..

No edited, typos harap diabaikan #slapped

Review bentuk apapun diterima. Seenggaknya meninggalkan jejak bahwa kalian merespon karya-ku.

Udahan deh cuap-cuapnya.

Last, REVIEW? (^_^)

Sign,

-strings137 a.k.a Laras Evilkyu Elfsapphireblue-


End file.
